


A Shared Sky

by seasaltmemories



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, One Shot Collection, new pairings are likely to be added on, random mixture of fics from tumblr that don't fit a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasaltmemories/pseuds/seasaltmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random one-shots for the game Kingdom Hearts. Features rokushi, sokai, terraqua, rokunami, and seasalt trio friendship goodness</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beauty and the Dork (Sokai)

Sora took a deep breath. He was cool, totally cool. All he was gonna do is ask his crush to help him out with Spanish, no big deal.

He was brought out of his inner pep talk by a tap on the shoulder. "Ah" He turned in surprise. "Oh, sorry about that." A dreamy smile crossed his face once he realized who had tapped him.

It was Kairi Lancaster, the red-headed genius of Destiny Islands High. She was brilliant, dedicated, hardworking, and had the best smile. Riku called her a nerd but she was an amazing nerd.

"Could you get them?" Kairi once again brought him back down to earth

"Sorry, what?"

"I dropped my glasses, could you get them?" She politely repeated.

"Sure!" Sora beamed before leaning over and picking up the said article.

"Thanks," Her hand accidentally brushed his as he passed them to her. "I can't see anything on the board without these ugly things."

Sora would disagree on calling them ugly, but he knew that wasn't exactly the kind of thing you told an acquaintance.

"So, uh, Kairi?" Sora mentally prepared his question in his mind.

""Yeah?"

"Uh, Coach said I need to bring up my Spanish grade, and since you like make A's in the class I was like wondering if you could tutor me some?" Sora sincerely hoped he didn't sound as awkward as he had to himself.

"Sure I'm free," Kairi smiled. "I know you got practice during the week, does Saturday sound good?"

"Saturday sounds great!" He replied. "Can we meet at the library at 2:30?"

"Works for me," She answered. "If that's all, I really got to get back to my homework, 'kay?"

"Okay." Kairi went back to work, but all Sora could do was grin like a maniac. It had worked, he really should be paying attention, considering he's failing, but it had worked.


	2. Bullied (Rokushi)

"Roxas, you idiot," Xion sighed as they walked out of Potions. "Seriously, why can't you ever keep your mouth shut!" She adjusted her black and gold tie, sighing some more.

"I couldn't just sit there and let Professor Saix insult you!" He spat. "There are plenty of Muggleborns at Hogworts, why does he single you out?"

"It doesn't matter, you know he has a stick up his ass, I'm used to ignoring him."

"But still, I'm a Pureblood and I don't see the point of-"

"Roxas." Xion pressed a finger to his lips. "I love ya, but I'm a big girl, I can fight my own battles."

"I know, but I still don't like it when people hurt my girlfriend." He twirled a strand of her raven hair in his hands.

"Still, I want you to just let me rant to you afterwards, not cause our house to lose points."

"I'll try." He groaned.

"Good!" Xion pulled on his matching tie, so she could plant a peck on his lips. That caused Roxas to brighten up, taking her hand as they walked back to their common room.

"I think Ven managed to hook up some Wi-Fi, I need to show you some more movies."

"Ugh, the last one gave me nightmares for a week, why do Muggles think up such creepy shit?"


	3. On The Road Again (Roxas & Axel & Xion)

"Axel, do you know where we're going?" Roxas sighed as he turned to face the redhead.

"Of course I do!" He replied before checking the GPS again.

"Turn right," The machine called out.

"See, we just need to follow what Eva says."

"Eva's been saying turn right for the last 3 hours." Roxas tapped the screen, hoping it would show something else besides their car driving off the edge of the world.

"Don't worry we'll get their eventually," Axel didn't seem to be following his own advice.

"This wouldn't have happened, if you'd have let me navigate." Xion leaned in to join the conversation from the back seat.

"Xi, the last time you did that, we were farther away from our destination than when we started."

"Well, Mr. Flaming Hair isn't doing much better!"

"Guys shut up!" Axel yelled before tapping the GPS again.

"Turn right,"

"I told you, the thing's broken-"

"Roxas, I don't need your input-"

"He's right though-"

"You two are always gaining up against me-"

"CAR!" Roxas screamed before grabbing the wheel and swerving to the right. The three sat there in silence, reflecting on they had probably just almost died.

"I think we should call it a day." Xion suggested.

"Agree," Axel seconded before getting back on the road. They drove for a few minutes til they found a small motel.

"That looks awful," Roxas wrinkled his nose at the run-down building.

"We're running low on cash, though," Xion sighed as she checked their funds.

"Cheap motel it is!" Axel turned into the parking lot and found a spot. They all agreed it wasn't worth unpacking and entered the lobby dressed as they were. Everything was going smoothly until they noticed they could only book one room.

"Since I'm the oldest, I'll get a bed to myself. You two half-pints can share one."

"That's not fair! You two are brothers you should share!"

"Ugh, I have a headache though," Roxas groaned. "Look let's just decide this by rock paper scissors." After many rounds of ties, no winners, and cheaters, Axel won a bed to himself. Roxas and Xion admitted defeat and grabbed their keys to get to find their room.

Once inside, the three all stripped down to their underwear and dumped the dirty clothes in a pile.

"What'll we do tomorrow?" Xion asked as she climbed into her side of the bed.

"I want to hit a few more cites, but school starts back up in a week." Roxas joined her, trying to create as much space between them as possible.

"Ugh, don't even mention school," Axel moved to find the light switch. "We'll decide in the morning, night guys."

"Night, Axel." They replied in unison. Axel turned the lights off and stumbled to find his bed. Once there, the trio all fell asleep, dreaming of more days like this on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Road trip AU time! Happy 8/13/14! I'm glad I was able to make this in time. To clarify a bit Roxas, Axel, and Xion, one summer decided to go on a road trip, just wandering around to wherever suited them. This isn't connected to WITF, despite the similarities.


	4. The War Is Over (Rokushi)

Blue eyes flash open in shock, and Roxas is sitting up, ready to scream in agony. However, before he can yell it all comes back to him. Those days of pain and heartache are no more.

Slowly, Roxas' erratic breathing starts to slow down to normal speed. He takes in his surroundings while reciting simple facts in his head: he lives in Twilight Town now, He would be 18 if he based his age off Sora's, and now he doesn't need to look up at Lea anymore.

A groan breaks the silence and Roxas turns to see Xion lying next to him, limbs sprawled across and face deep in a pillow. That's another thing that's changed. His best friend's now his girl friend.

"Xi?" The question is slipped out into the cold solitude. However, she doesn't reply, and just rolls over to face him.

A small laugh escapes his lips as Roxas tenderly traces the side of her face. It's a calming act, one that lets him forget his time in the Organization.

He knows she had nightmares too. Many times they've stayed up, just holding each other in the darkness. Some nights he'll sleep soundly, but she'll be haunted with those demons. She never tells him, but he knows for he does the same.

"Ugh," Another groan, and blue eyes like his own blink sleepily. "Roxas?"

"Go to sleep," He presses his lips to her temple.

"Noo.." She yawns, sliding an arm around his waist. "I can't if you're not."

"Then I will too." That was enough for her, Xion nods back off, still clinging to him.

Roxas knows they're still a bit broken. It was impossible to escape Xehanort's effects on them. But they're healing, slowly but surely. As long as they take it one step at a time.

And so Roxas closes his eyes again, life may be hard, but at least they got each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gross fluff for these cuties


	5. Date Night (Sokai)

"Where are you taking me?"

"Just wait, and don't peek!" Sora laughed as he saw Kairi looking through her parted fingers.

"Alright, alright!" Kairi gave a fake sigh.  Slowly they made their way through rough terrain. Kairi could tell they had left town, but she still wasn't sure exactly where they were.

"Almost there," She heard a few minutes later.

"Hmm, it's gotten darker,"

"I told you no peeking!"

"I'm not peeking!"

"Really Kairi, how can have our relationship work, if you're such a liar?" She could practically see the cheesy grin on his face.

"Can I open my eyes now?" The redhead huffed in mock frustration.

"Wait a sec- now you can." Slowly, she removed her hands and was hit with a blast from the past.

"Sora..." Kairi whispered in amazement as she explored the cave. "I can't believe after all these years..."

"How long has it been since we were last in the Secret Place?" Sora scratched his head and plopped down on the ground.

"Not since we were kids." Kairi moved to sit in his lap. "It's almost like going back in time."

"When there were no keyblades and other worlds were still a dream."

"Yeah, and it really makes you think about just how long it's been." She cupped Sora's face. "Back when your voice was high,"

"And your hair was short." Sora fiddled with a strand of her hair. "Can you believe we're getting married in two weeks?"

"In a way, it's like all that planning was a nightmare," Kairi laughed. "It's almost scary ya know? Soon we'll be one of those boring couple."

"Ugh," He shuddered at the idea. "You're not regretting it are you?" Sora gave a teasing smile but nervousness still lingered.

"Not a bit," She leaned up to peck him quickly on the lips. "It's been a dream come true to just be able to spend time with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gross fluff for cameronthezombie, enjoy!


	6. Xion of All Trades (Xion & Axel)

Axel knew it was hard on Xion, losing the ability to use the keyblade. Since day 1 she had been told her only use was to collect hearts, and to just lose that power to do so, along with your purpose for living must be horrible.

So he put up with the little requests she made: treating him and Roxas to ice cream, asking for help with her fire magic, and constant thanks. it was kinda irritating (no Xi you've done it for the last week, I've told you all I know, it's no big deal), but Axel had to remind him of her crippling self-esteem, if these odd tasks helped her feel better, than he'd do them with a smile.

Even then her latest question made him almost spit out his ice cream.

"Wait, what you say?" He turned to the younger raven-headed girl. "You want to do what?"

"Can I try to learn how to use chakrams?" Blue eyes shined brightly, and Axel didn't how to reply.

"It'd be kinda pointless I mean you're gonna be fighting with your keyblade again any day now," Sheepishly he ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, but it'd be something to use for now besides magic!" Roxas jumped in and Axel had to hold back a sigh. Of course those two idiots would think up such a crazy idea together.

"I just don't want to be useless, ya know?" She smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"You are not useless." He replied harsher than he meant to, and had to take a deep breath before continuing. "I mean Xi, it's nice of you to be concerned but don't worry about it. Besides-" Axel took a bite of ice cream and chewed. "I can't fight with just one."

"Oh," Xion sighed. "I guess that makes sense."

"Pfft, imagine him throwing just one around though." Roxas laughed. Soon the trio descended back into lighthearted chatter, forgetting about Xion's strange request. However that wasn't the end of the matter as Axel thought.

* * *

The next day, Axel came back to the clock tower to find the two teens talking as usual. However, immediately he spotted Xion's gloves, torn and ripped, and a sort of parental panic washed over him.

"What's this, who did this to you?!" The redhead demanded as he approached the duo.

"Nobody did!" Roxas tried to defuse the situation. "I should probably say no one, cause you know, saying-"

"-you get the picture." Xion interrupted. "I was just a bit clumsy handling Larxene's knives that's all."

"You did what?" Axel was more concerned than ever.

"Well you said it wouldn't work if I borrowed a chakram-" Kingdom Hearts why was she still fixated on that? "-so I thought maybe I should borrow Larxene's knives, since she's dead and all. I actually wasn't that bad, but it was a hassle picking them up, and they're sharper than they look so this happened." She gestured to her gloves.

After hearing that, Axel sighed as he covered his face, muttering words innocent kids like those two shouldn't know. "Ugh, we need to treat those cuts, they could be infected," He pulled her arm so she was standing. "Come on." He practically dragged her as he summoned a dark corridor.

"Hey wait for me!" Roxas yelled as he follow them.

* * *

As Axel was preparing for his mission the next day, he pondered over Xion's odd behavior. After he patched her up yesterday, she had sworn to stop trying out new weapons but Axel was still suspicious. While he mentally compared Roxas and her to innocent infants, they could still lie just as well as him, especially Xion.

So instead of heading out, he decided to make a pit stop at a certain nobody's room. With a snap of a finger, he made a dark corridor to Xion's room. As he stepped out into the grey room, he found the raven-headed girl admiring herself in the mirror and holding a familiar looking shield.

"You got this Xi," She told herself, while striking a pose with the bulky weapon, or at least trying to.

"What did I say?" Axel sighed, causing Xion to let out a small squeak in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" She scrambled to hide the shield, but it was pointless. "I know what you're thinking, but I wasn't lying. This isn't a weapon, see?" Axel didn't know whether to laugh at the lame excuse or facepalm once again.

However, before he could do either a thought popped into his head. " _Why exactly is she so focused on learning how to use a different weapon?"_ Anger and frustration hadn't solved anything, he need to realize  _why_ she was doing what she was doing.

Suddenly, the conversation from a few days ago came to him.

" _I just don't want to be useless, ya know?"_ Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around the younger Nobody. The sudden movement caused Xion to drop Vexen's shield as she let out another surprised squeak.

"I know these last days have been hard on ya." She was always trying to prove something with her actions, like numbers could measure her self-worth. "And it's scary but please just be patient." Gently he pressed his lips to her forehead. "Roxas justs wants to support you and the same goes for me, got it memorized?"

"I guess," She sighed.

"Nope, those half-as-I mean those weak replies won't work." He got down on her level. "Repeat after me: My name is Xion-"

"My name is Xion-" She groaned.

"I have two best friends-"

"I have two best friends-"

"And they love me for me."

"And they love me for me." Like magic, Xion brightened up after the chant. Blues eyes bright again.

"Now lets get going." The pair left, one practically skipping and the other sighing contently. Axel was one to talk of love and support, it was ironic how two little nerds had changed his perceptive. Who would have seen it coming?

But then he supposed no one would have predicted becoming a big brother either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun prompt, thank you neonpuddles, it was nice to add some akushi comfort, they have such a precious friendship.


	7. Little Wonders (Teraqua)

"You are so strong, dear." Terra leaned down to brush a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Seriously, you were amazing."

"I...I didn't crush your hand too bad, right?" Aqua asked as she tried to fill her lungs with air, it seemed no matter what, there wasn't enough.

"Don't worry. It wasn't as bad as what you went through."

"Did I call you names?"

"Maybe one or two."

"What about other nasty stuff?"

"You did mention wanting your tubes tied or you'd never touch me again."

"God." Aqua sighed. "I probably sounded like a hot mess."

"Don't worry." Terra leaned down and pressed his lips to her temple. "Just rest."

"Mr. and Mrs. Nocciolo?" The couple looked up at the nurse that had walked in. "Would you like to hold your daughter?"

Eagerly, Terra stood up and received the small wiggly bundle in his arms. "She's gorgeous," He angled her so Aqua could have a good look from where she was sitting. "Just like her mother."

"She's got strong legs," Aqua pointed to her legs waving to and fro. "And eyes and hair just like her father."

"She's got your nose too." For a minute time froze. It was as if everything in the world had fallen perfectly into place. All the long, hard hours leading up to this moment seemed like nothing now compared to this.

"You sure you don't want to name her Cassandra or Keto?" Terra finally asked, a mischievous glimmer in his eyes.

"Please Terra," Aqua rolled her eyes. "Can we leave one aspect of mythology out of our life? Just because you teach Latin, doesn't mean it needs to consume every aspect of everything." Still she couldn't help a gentle smile from slipping out at the joke.

"I come from a long line of Latin scholars, and now you're asking me to forget that?" He pretended to act appalled at the statement.

"I guess we could settle for Adelia." Aqua laughed as she moved to gently brush her daughter's cheek. "Didn't you say it meant royalty or something?"

"Noble, but same thing. What's important is we keep the -a tradition of the Nocciolo family."

"Oh since when did we have that?"

"Well Aqu-a, Terr-a it only makes sense to follow that same pattern." Terra nodded sagely as if imparting life-changing advice.

Suddenly, Adelia let out a shrill cry.

"What's wrong!" Aqua looked around worriedly. "Is she ok?"

"I think she just needs milk." Terra tried to stay calm as she handed her off to Aqua, still shadows of nervousness slipped through.

With one hand, Aqua unbuttoned her top and slipped off her bra. "I do it like this, right?" Tentatively she held Adelia close to her breast. And just like that, Adelia latched on to her and started to quiet down.

"Good." Aqua sighed, and a dreamy expression crossed her face. "Good." It was only a few minutes later, she noticed Terra had been watching them the whole time with a similar expression. "What are you looking at?" She laughed. "You're not seeing anything new."

"Oh I'm just thinking about how much I love my girls." He gave Aqua a gentle peck. "I love you Aqua." He leaned and pressed his lips to Adelia's forehead. "I love you too, Adelia."

Aqua just smiled at his sweet gesture. If back in college, when she first met Terra, you asked her if she could imagine a life like this, she would have laughed and replied no.

Well it looked like she had been wrong.

Not that she minded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For roxahhs on tumblr. I hope you enjoy this!


	8. Things You Said at 1PM (Sokai)

"Sometimes I get scared you'll disappear," Kairi whispered out into the darkness, sleep heavy in her voice. "I'll be alone again, wondering what's missing in my life."

"I'd never do that."

"I know," She traced patterns on Sora's back. "I'm stupid like that."

"Don't talk like that," He turned over and pressed a kiss on her brow. "We should get to sleep."

"Alright," However as she closed her eyes, a warm hand grabbed her's.

"Here's proof I won't leave," Sora explained, warmth seeping through his words.

"Thank you," And neither of them let go go that night.


	9. How Do You Really Feel About Me? (Rokunami)

It felt like for the majority of her life, Namine spent it waiting. Waiting had defined her existence for so long, it was strange when she was finally separated from Kairi and joined the hectic fray everyone else was involved in. In the blink of an eye, her life finally took off at breakneck speeds. She went flying out into a world filled with so much danger, but so much freedom now. It was exhilarating but also terrifying. So despite the horrible memories, when she found herself back at Castle Oblivion, it was a comfort to be in familiar surroundings. For the first time in a long time, she finally got to breathe again and slow down to a comfortable pace.

So that was how she got into her current situation, sitting across from the boy who used to share the same fate as her. It isn't awkward per say, but still after they have been through, Roxas was still mostly a stranger to her. They hadn't had time to simply sit down and get to know each other or anything like what Riku said led to friendship. Despite that she still felt drawn to him for some strange reason. It wasn't simply because they shared Somebody's that were best friends, but something deeper, pulling her closer and closer.

It was that strange feeling that made her blurt out, "What's your favorite color?"

Blue eyes stared at her in surprise, and Namine felt a blush paint her checks. "I'm sorry, I was just...just uh-"

"Black," He interrupted her, an equally awkward expression on his face. "I mean the Organization had it everywhere. You either learn to love it or to hate it, and I did the former. It's kinda comforting, strangely enough."

"I guess that makes sense. I mean the same thing basically happened to me with white," She played with the fabric of her new dress. It was much more comfortable, and less likely to tear from the slightest movement, but she had still chosen to go with white for the color.

"Pretty weird," Roxas smiled, a rare sight to see these days. "I wonder how that applies to other people. Did they just see a color and think 'Yes this is mine, forever and forever,' or something?"

"Maybe that happened with Kairi and pink, because she wasn't the biggest fan of it when she was younger, according to Sora."

"When did you have time to have small talk with him?"

"Eh, even amid the chaos, sometimes the universe gives you time to act like everything is normal and ok," She looked over at Roxas, a smile of her own unsure, but ready. "Kinda like now don't you think?"

"I guess," Roxas ran a hand through his hair. "Still it's nice. I mean with war everywhere, getting to gossip about others and have stupid discussions is a rare treat."

Something in Namine clicked into place at his words. It wasn't anything like the stars aligning into place or the pieces of her very fragile and small heart coming together. It was something more subtle, more gentle. She wanted more moments like this in the future. She wanted Roxas in her life. Namine didn't know how or why, but she felt the need with every bone in her body.

"How do you really feel about me?"

Once again Roxas was caught off-guard by her question, however this time, Namine did not relent. She wanted closure of some kind, and she realized she might be able to find it in him.

"This is gonna sound weird, but ok," Roxas sighed once he figured out he couldn't squirm out of this. "We have had only a handful of conversations, but you just feel so comfortable to me, like your presence. It is not just because you remind me of Kairi or...or-" His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to remember a memory that would just not come back. "-or that other girl. You feel differently to me."

At that moment, Namine wanted to reach across the table and take his hand in her's. She wanted to check to see if he was physical and real. She wanted to feel the warmth that seemed to radiate from him and just touch someone else in a comforting way.

But she didn't. She clasped her hands as tightly together as she could before looking back at the pictures that still were scattered all around. "We should probably get going."

"Yeah we should," Roxas sighed again, however he didn't stand up like she expected. Instead he stayed sitting, looking at her out of the corner of his eye like she was with him. "Still can we stay like this a little longer?"

"That sounds nice." And so the two stayed in the most comfortable silence they had ever experienced together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For screamingtrash on tumblr, I'm not very familiar with Rokunami, but I hoped I captured them correctly, almost strangers but at the same time just connected together


	10. We're Disposable (Rokushi)

“What the-” Xion gasped as she opened her eyes to find a sea of familiar faces. So long she had grown used to floating through Sora’s conscious, it was strange being in a physical form again.

_Why? We’re designed to be disposable, not needed; why did they go out of their way-_

All her insecurities melted away once she found Roxas holding her with such tenderness; for a little while she decided to enjoy herself and the joy of finally reuniting with her friend once more.


	11. Wide Awake (Rokushi)

When Xion wakes ups, it’s to musical laughter and the scent of seasalt that permeated the air. She slowly cracked open an eye to see a blond and redhead smiling at her.

“What’s with that nap of yours sleepyhead?” Axel teases as he ruffles her hair.

“Yeah you fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” Roxas grins.

“What happened?” Xion feels as if she hasn’t spoken in a century, her voice is so sore.

“Like I said, just fainted.” Roxas shrugs.

“No not that,” Xion shakes her head, “I…I dreamed of a life that was like a fantasy. We fought monsters, wore black coats, and ate ice cream in a town that was always twilight. We were friends but something drove us apart, and I-I died!”

Axel furrows his brow, “Sounds like a nightmare.”

“It was.”

“Well at least it was only that,” Roxas speaks in that light voice he used when trying to cheer people up, “Come on, the beach is waiting for us!”

“Last one in is a rotten egg!” Axel takes off ahead of the two of them.

“Hey wait up!” Xion follows as quickly as she can, but something tugs at the edges of her soul. It’s so uncomfortable she tries to shake it off physically, but it never relents. For what feels like hours she runs trying to escape it, yet it never leaves and the ocean never appears any closer.

“Wait,” She stops and Roxas does as well, “This is the dream. That was the real world, not the other way around.”

“It doesn’t have to be that way,” Roxas sighs, “You can stay here forever if you want, you know.”

Xion smiles, but it doesn’t reach her eyes, “That would mean I’m giving up on the real them. They’re my best friends. How could I do that to them?”

“I guess a fake can’t live up to the real thing,” Her subconscious is manipulating her. Xion knows this by making the memory Roxas use her own words against her and take her hand with his gentleness that always made her blood rush.

“You know what I really mean,” Blue eyes glare with as much ferocity she can muster up against her best friend.

“I only know if you know,” The entire world is the two of them now, beach and Axel long gone.

Even so, Xion is determined not to let herself beat her.

“Goodbye Roxas,” She kisses him quick on the lips, so he is taken off guard, “I’ll see you in a different dream.”

Xion wakes up.


End file.
